1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hot drink steeping pot with a pivoting strainer, and more particularly a steeping pot with a strainer which can move from a position suspended in hot water to a position suspended above the hot water, whereby no mess from wet particles occurs, and over-brewing of the drink is eliminated.
2. Description of Related Art
Hot drinks have been a very important source of nutrition and relaxation for perhaps thousands of years, and often a traditional process is involved whether the hot drink is tea, coffee, etc.
Tea making has been a process both formal and informal for countless generations all over the world, whereby both simple quenching of thirst and elaborate cultural ceremonies may be achieved. Despite differences in the enjoyment of tea, such as whether milk is included, the amount of tea generally consumed at one sitting, the prior treatment of the tealeaves by the processor, etc, the fundamental preparation of the drink itself remains the samexe2x80x94leaves are suspended in very hot water until the desired flavor is reached. The common problem all over the world is the removal of wet leaves either once the flavor has been reached to avoid overbrewing of the tea, or when the leaves are exhausted of flavor and have to be discarded. If the leaves are to be temporarily retained for further steeping, it is difficult to find somewhere to put them that is conveniently accessible yet safe enough to prevent damage to furniture and furnishing from the sodden leaves.
A similar situation to that previously described also exists for ground coffee. That is, the grounds may be needed later for further steeping once the level of flavor has been attained, yet coffee stains arising from saturated grounds are extremely difficult to remove from cloth, carpeting, etc and so the real enjoyment from a perfect cup of coffee may not be achieved due to overbrewing, anxiety over possible spillage, and so on.
Thus, there is a long and unfulfilled need for a hot drinks steeping pot wherein a leaf or grounds filter is internally movable from a position suspended in hot water of the pot to a position suspended above the hot water such that the leaves or grounds can be steeped precisely for the duration required and then stored safely and temporarily until further steeping is required or discarded at the appropriate time.
The object of the present invention is to provide a hot drink steeping pot with an internal strainer that is movable between a position suspended in hot water contained in the pot to a position suspended above the hot water, whereby consumers can enjoy their hot drinks safe in the knowledge that the hot drink is brewed to the appropriate concentration, and the flavor-inducing agent can be reintroduced to hot water from further brewing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hot drink steeping pot with an internal strainer whereby the flavor-inducing agent can be stored safely and conveniently prior to disposal.
The hot drink steeping pot in accordance with the present invention has a base, a cover securable with the base, and a strainer cup pivotably receivable between the base and the cover. The strainer cup has handles by which it can be securely retained in either a position above hot water of the base or in the hot water. The strainer cup is disengagable with the base whereby the flavor-inducing agent, when it has substantially lost most of its water content through drainage, can be easily carried to a trash can etc.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.